greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Geo's Universe
Geo's Universe is a televison animated series produced by Frederator, Disney Television Animation, Glass Ball Productions, DHX Cookie Jar and a successor of Geo's World. Michael Wildshill was the writer behind Geo's Universe while Geo G. was the animator of the series, with Gabriel (credited as Geo) and he spun off his ideas to another show. Gabriel was supposed to be related to show as producer, but now Gabriel isn't related to the show at all. The show was confirmed to be called Geo's Universe on September 17, 2013. It was made by Celestial Entertainment, with the same people as before working on it. It aired on ABC on December 13, 2013, and Disney XD on December 16, 2013. Glass Ball, Cookie Jar, Disney and Frederator had own rights to broadcast the show in different regions. Season 2 premiered during March 2014. The series is distributed by Turbo Entertainment outside the US. In December 2016, Michael announced that the production on the show stopped and that the final season, Season 6, will premiere in January 2017. Development In around early 2008, Michael, one of the animators in Geo's World, announced a reboot that supposed to be released in 2009, in respect of Geo's World 20th Anniversary. Cookie Jar and Glass Ball were the original producers of the show, but now Cookie Jar/DHX Media announced being a producer of the show Season 1 only. In 2012, Gabriel announced Geo's World being cancelled the following year after 25 years of production. Michael decided to continue the Geo's World series as a legacy from Gabriel. Disney Television Animation from Burbank, Frederator Studios from NYC and Glass Ball Productions from Burbank are the supposed actual producers of the show. The producer of the series is Celestial Entertainment, with the other companies holding international rights outside of Arizona, Texas, California and New York. It was later announced Frederator would join the production staff again. Controversy In February 2014, Michael and Geo tweeted about the show getting re-newed for 3rd season, but according to other sources, the producers will be Glass Ball Productions, ABC Studios and 2BIG3k Aniamtion, they were confirmed to leave the production staff, former animators at Disney Animation, DHX Media, Celestial, American Bros (which merged with Celestial Entertainment 2 months later) and Michael and Edward's Qualified and Twisted Animations (which re-branded as Libum Animation after being bought by Libum Labs, another company founded by Wildshill) moved to Glass Ball Productions and Donald and other characters were confirmed not to be on the show anymore. It was said that "Geo's Universe has gone through many changes". During the interview with Michael in April 5, 2014, Michael and Geo confirmed and said the rumors are true. Characters Michael announced Jea Thormson coming back as Geo's girlfriend and the show would focus on 2 months after Geo's World's last episode "Goodbye to Geo's World". Disney, Pixar, Viacom, Fox and Universal characters would still show up, but only in "Online-Exclusive" episodes, as the show had also have an unofficial Season 2 (Now referred to as Side Season 1) on Netflix, with the actual Season 2 airing on YTV in Canada. Disney XD has picked up rights to air the show in Australia, the UK, Germany, China, Korea and some other countries. It was aired on Disney Channel on the original date in Brazil and Hong Kong. It has also aired on TX Network Stations in Japan, but was later moved to the Japanese Disney XD starting from Season 2. Video games A game based on the series is being made by UltraNitro Studios. Not much is confirmed about the project yet, however. On a blog post made around the time E3, it was confirmed the game would be using the GeoBob 4 Engine. The game Geo's Heroes was a tie-in to the show, though wasn't actually based on it. Film A film based on the series, titled Geo's Universe: The Movie, was announced by Michael Wildshill and is set to be released in 2019. After the confirmed departure by Wildshill, Geo G was set to write, produce, direct, act (as Geo Guy) and animate the film. Home Video Releases The first DVD of the series was released during June 2014, and it contained the first season. The second season is stated to be released on DVD during the Christmas season. The 1st season will be made available on Netflix in early 2015. Reception The world premiere has received fairly good reviews, partially because it didn't feel like a rehash of the previous series. Later, it's second episode received very similar reviews, due to the fact it didn't reuse any of the formulas from the previous show. The show's general audience is 6-14 year olds. Later, it was confirmed that as of the Season 3 premiere, the target audience will be 10-14 year olds. Trivia *An early commercial of it had Geo Guy with the lights out, only showing his eyes. This could've been seen as creepy to some. *This series has been confirmed for 5 seasons before the pilot was in production. This was also the first time a Celestial Entertainment show lasted for more than 2 years before it's announcement to the public. *This is the first show to use the new designs for Dr. PBS and Green Bob. *Donald (from the final Geo's World episode) makes an appearance in Geo's Universe as a supporting character, but only in the first two seasons, according to anonymous sources. *Despite being a sequel/reboot to one, it is actually not considered a GreenyToon. *Most of the characters weren't redesigned. Category:Television Shows Category:Geo's World Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia